The Flu
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Six gets a fever, then starts to ramble and admits something that he should have said a long time ago. Holix cliche fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this, mostly, b/c I'm going through Holix withdrawal. So! Prepare for the awesome adorable cliche fluffiness!**

**If Six is ooc (which he will be) that's b/c the fever has got him, well, loopy.**

**o0o**

It was odd for Rex to get sick, simply because of the enviornment he lives in, but for Six to get sick was a completely different concept. He was the indestructible, inhumane Agent Six. He didn't _do_ sick. Apparently, though, he had actually come down with the flu, just as his young ward.

Holiday rose from the chair beside Rex's bed. She was simply amazed at him, again. His fever had stayed at a one hundred degree fahrenheit and didn't get any higher, but the most amazing thing, is that he managed to sleep through the entire ordeal. Rex had been fast asleep for two days. She had figured it was his nanites at work and let the whole thing slide.

After cutting his light off and closing his door tight, she started to walk down the hall to Six's room.

She was actually glad that he was sick, though felt guilty that she was happy about it, but come on. Agent Six was sick. It had just opened up a whole other door of possibilites to her.

No, bacteria did not run and hide when they would see him approach.

No, he was not a robot.

Yes, he was still human.

No, he was not indestructible.

She had to see this for herself.

_Alright, here's the door. If you see him cough, contain your laughter._

Holiday took one final breath and softly knocked.

No reply.

"Six?"

Still no reply.

She took it upon herself to enter. At that moment, she had realized that she's never seen Six's room before. It actually looked similar to hers, without the pictures or books. It looked kind of... bare... official.

_Matches his personality, anyway._

Slowly, she walked over to his bed, leaving the light off. The first thing she noticed, probably from being a doctor, was his fever. He wasn't nearly as pale and had started to sweat a little. The second thing she noticed, was that he was asleep and shirtless.

_... Oh my god, he's actually sick. Water, I need water... and medicine._

She shuffled out of the room, making a mental list of all the things she needed.

o0o

The cold rag pressed against his forehead.

_Oh wow, that feels so good._

Instead of going with what his instincts said; jump out of bed, grab the person's arm, and tackle them to the ground; he opted for the much more lazier approach. Slowly, ever so slowly, he cracked open his eyes to see Doctor Holiday sitting beside him, on his bed, mumbling to herself. She hadn't noticed he was awake yet and he didn't make any move to tell her otherwise. Besides, she seemed pretty deep in thought anyway.

As she was about to take the, now warm, rag away, she happened to look down at his face to see him looking back up at her.

"Six," she said, taking the rag back, "you're awake. I'm sorry for all this, but you're sick, so you're under my care now."

His mind was slowly trying to catch up. "Sorry for what?"

She looked over at him with a blank face, "For... you know. Coming in here while you were asleep and everything."

He thought about responding, he really did, but nothing really came to mind. As far as Six was concerned, they were currently having an indepth conversation that he knew nothing about. Come backs were few and far between. So, instead, he stayed quiet for a minute and just said one of the first things that came to mind.

"I feel loopy."

She looked away with a small smile. "Well," she said, dipping the rag in a bowl of water, "you have a fever of one-oh-five, so that's not surprising."

That took a second to register. "A fever?," he asked, watching the rag be replaced on his forehead. He instantly melted against it. "Yeah, I guess that explains a few things. The flu, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, checking his pulse rate on the wrist closest to her, "the same one Rex has."

"Well that doesn't really make sense," he said, looking at the ceiling, "Shouldn't I have gotten a shot or something?"

"You did, for the strain that's going around in North America."

So... he did get a shot... so... He darted his eyes over to her, "And?"

Holiday looked back at him. His expression said that he was completely lost. She would have doubled over laughing if it wasn't so damn cute. "And...," she continued for him, "you didn't get a shot for the strain going around Moscow, which is where you caught this."

He stared at her for a second, letting the new information soak in. Finally, he said, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...wait... I'm confused."

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, "Yes, I realize that."

"Ok, ok," he had managed to grasp something in his head and, dammit, he was going to get it out before he lost it again, "So, why didn't I just... get the shot?"

That time she started giggling, "What?"

He was finally on a roll. "Why didn't I just get a shot for...," he lost it, but quickly found it again, "like, all of them?"

"What?," she asked again, trying to hold back the giggles. The worse part was, he was dead serious.

"Well," he didn't know that he had to explain it, too, "I mean... well, umm... it's hot."

"Six," she said, taking the rag back to wet it again, "I can't give you a shot for all the flu strains out there."

"Why not?"

"You're like a kid."

"Answer the question."

Instead of explaining and getting confused herself, she said, "I just can't, Six. When you get better, you'll understand why."

"Hmm," now he had to let that soak in, "That makes sense. I do feel loopy." He watched her replace the rag again, "You think I'll remember any of this?"

She pressed her hand against the rag. "I don't see why not," she replied, "but you do have a high fever, so maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he said, staring at her wrist by his face, "seemed like a good conversation topic at the time."

She smiled again. For once, he actually seemed completely human, even if it was just because he was sick.

Had he been looking at her like that this whole time? He had such a dreamy expression. You would think she would have noticed a look like that.

"What?," she asked, "What is it?"

"You're beautiful," he answered, without missing a beat.

Holiday's train of thought hit a brick wall. After a second of compossing herself, she took the rag away, again.

"That's just the fever talking," she replied, busying herself by dipping the rag back in the water.

He looked back up at the ceiling, "Yeah, maybe so."

She darted her eyes back up to face him, "You didn't have to agree so fast, there."

Six laughed. A genuine, real laugh. He turned his head over to the wall and sighed. "You know, I hate this place."

Well, that was a change in topic. She looked back at him, blankly, "What do you mean?" Usually, she was the one saying something like that and he was the one pointing out all of Providence's 'good qualities'. Like their fighting the Evo threat, or their helping Rex, or if she ever left they'd kill her sister. Things like that.

He continued. "At first it was different. I was a just another soldier that was fighting for the better cause. Then, we find a ten year old that's, apparently, humanity's only savior and all he wants is to be a normal kid. As if that wasn't enough, you come along with your feelings and emotions and your brilliance and those damn legs. The kid, I can deal with, but with you, everyday is torture. I want to leave, but I can't. Rex would probably end up getting killed, because he shows off too much and his head is never in the fight. Then, there's you. I can't leave you."

Ok, now she was lost. "What do you mean?," she asked, ringing the rag out.

"I love you."

The rag fell back in the water. It was like he just said the most obvious thing.

"Could you, uh," she said, her brain on hold, "Could you repeat that, please?" He didn't just say what she thought he just said. He couldn't of. Not him.

He smiled at her expression and reached up one of his arms to brush against her shoulder. "I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you everyday, but I can't. Probably most of all, though, I wish you could leave all of this. Go back to whatever life you had. You don't belong in this hell."

She reached over with her other arm and held his hand, "you're fever must be worse than I thought."

He laughed at her again. "I'd kiss you, if I knew I wouldn't get you sick."

"I already had the shot," she said, without thinking.

Six laughed again, but quickly went back to serious. "I'm kinda pulled between the two. I do want you to leave Providence, but that kind of makes me regret what I said earlier, you know?"

Nope. She didn't know. She sighed and tried to reason with him.

She looked at him with a smile, "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then, you have nothing to regret. Besides, I can't leave anyway, but even if I could I still wouldn't."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I figured that much."

Holiday laughed and shook her head, "You must be really sick."

"Maybe so," he said again, but with not as nearly as much conviction as the last time.

_Well, he may not remember it and maybe that is the fever talking... maybe, but at least I can get it off my chest._

"I love you, too," then she shook her head again, "as if that wasn't obvious."

"Oh, yeah, no," he replied, sarcastically, "That just made it worse, though. I knew you cared and I still couldn't... do anything."

She knew that this couldn't last and, if she stayed any longer, her heart would break. "You need to sleep."

His eyes were starting to droop a little, "I think you're right."

Without giving it much thought, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Before she could lean up, he said, "One more time?"

She didn't need to ask what he meant, "I love you."

"Thanks," he replied, finally closing his eyes, "I should get sick more often."

Just as quickly as he woke up, he was back to sleep.

She sighed, gripping his hand one last time, before resting it on the bed. There had to be something else that she had to do. Holiday stood.

Even if he did remeber, he would never mention it, even if he was telling the truth. Six had said before, that people they care about could easily be caught up in their crossfire. He was right and she knew it. Holiday was torn between feeling horrible and ecstactic, at the same time.

Instead, she picked up the bowl and rag, and quickly left the room, trying to forget that she would have to come back and check on him again.

**o0o**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Aight, so! I don't know whether to leave this as a one-shot or tack on another chapter to it. The other chap would be about after Six had gotten better. SO! What do you guys think? You think I should give it another chap and delay Breakeven a little more OR don't make another chap and start on Breakeven 2 as soon as possible? It's up to you guys.**

**Either way.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aight, so! You guys voted & said... well, you said you wanted them both... SO I'm just gonna wrap this up & pump out Breakeven, as soon as I get the chance.**

**Prepare for epic fluff.**

**This whole thing was going to be completely different (a minor arm wound with hints that he may or may not remember the whole fever thing), but I figured all you guys deserve a little something, something. So, here you are.**

**Btw, Stories like this have been done to death, I think I read like 5 of them. So, plz don't think that I'm stealing anything... cuz I'm trying not to.**

**WARNING: It gets pretty 'ehem' in here, so yeah. Not lemony, but it kinda wants to cut the corners.**

**o0o**

**o**Few Weeks Later**o**

Another mission gone wrong. It wasn't horribly wrong, but, as far as Holiday was concerned, it was still very wrong.

In short, Rex had landed himself in trouble and Six took the hit. Obviously.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"You are bleeding everywhere!"

"Well, if you would let me leave, I could bleed elsewhere."

"Six," Holiday took in a strangled breath, "just take off your shirt."

He looked absolutely horrible. His shades were missing, his jacket was gone, the wound on his chest had yet to stop bleeding, and he had the most stubborn expression on his face.

"Why should I?"

"Because you are going to bleed to death!"

"Not if you let me leave, so I can patch this up."

"Six," she took in another strangled breath, "I swear, I would smack you if I knew you weren't faster than lightning, but, if you keep this up, I will try."

"Holi-"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Either way, this is happening! Now take your shirt off!"

He stayed quiet for a second, trying to find a way to distract her, "Do you realize how that just sounded?"

Snap.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "Take your shirt off and get on the damn table. If you say one more word about how that sounded, I will continue to throw things at you until I knock you out, even if that takes a few days. Now, do as I say, before I have to treat your broken leg."

"I don't have a broke-"

"You're about to, if you don't get on that table!"

Six could see it all over her face, beneath the anger, she was worried. Which, he was starting to feel a little light headed. Plus, she could probably treat him a lot better than he could do so by himself. It was just... the thought of the whole thing. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have this problem, but no one else cared enough to threaten his life unless they could treat his wounds.

He slumped his shoulders and took a good look at her again. She was pretty pissed off, which, that was his fault. Maybe, since she was so angry, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine," he said, but made no movements.

Holiday pointed a deadly finger at the table that Rex usually occupied.

He sighed and shuffled his feet over to the table, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, dreading whatever was to come. Either, she was going to take out her anger on his bleeding heavily and very painful wound; leaving him to take a few pain killers and sleep it off; or she was going to be touching all over his chest with those delicate fingers of hers while he couldn't do anything about it; leaving him to take a cold shower and, well, sleep it off.

Six sat down and let the stained shirt fall beside him. While she gathered gauze and whatever else she needed, he tried desperately to think of something that did not relate to her in order to distract himself while she 'treated' him.

Holiday came back, set everything down, and gave him an evil glare.

He shot one right back.

"Are you going to lie down?"

"This is the best your getting."

Her eyes fluttered shut, as she tried her best to take a deep, relaxing breath. It didn't really help.

"Alright, fine," she agreed, "but you're getting the morphine."

"I don't need any-"

"Six!"

"No!"

"I will tackle you!"

"I'm not taking your demon shot!"

"It's a pain killer! It'll help you!"

"It's going to knock me out!"

"I'm about to knock you out!"

He sent her a piercing glare, "I said no."

"I'm your doctor."

"I don't care."

She raised her arm, like she was about to strangle him, but closed her eyes again and just balled it into a fist.

At that moment, Six was kinda worried.

_Is she about to punch me? I honestly don't think I could really dodge it right now. How do I always seem to manage to tick her off like this? ...I'm still not taking the damn morphine._

"You know what?," she said, managing an evil smile, eyes screwed shut, "That's fine, that's just fine. You'll be in pain, but, hey, who am I to judge a crazy masochist? Right?"

She opened her eyes, to see what he thought on the subject.

"Right," he responded.

Her eye twitched.

There were, in reality, two reasons that he refused the drug. One, the obvious one, was that he needed to be able to fight at any second. Around Providence, there was no telling what would pop up next. The other was that he was hoping the pain would distract him from... whatever she was about to do. Unless she tried to hurt him even more, but it was worth the gamble. He was already attracted to her enough, he didn't need her to start touching him, too.

Holiday stared at him for a few more seconds, in which he stared back. She needed to treat him right away, he was only making things worse on himself.

_Oh, fine, forget it. If he thinks he's the Terminator, that's his damn problem._

With a huff, she sat down on the same table next to him and started unrolling gauze and getting a few stitches ready.

He was lost. Shouldn't she be standing? This wasn't helping his current situation.

She shot a look at him. Suddenly, he knew.

_Oh, I get it, it's because she's pissed. Wonderful._

He shivered on the inside and knew this was not going to be pleasant. She was about to hurt him. It was still better than the other alternative. The one that included not being able to get her out of his head for a week...

He was fairly sure that other doctors worked here. Why couldn't one of them come around and treat him? Why was it always her? Why?

His eyes darted around at all the exits. Maybe he could make it out. Sure, he was heavily wounded, but he was still fast. Plus, she was sitting down, so maybe if he jumped that railing and slid under that desk he could-

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him slightly to face her.

Why didn't he just walk out earlier? Why?

Oh god, she was about to start.

_Look away!_

Desk. Floor. Door. Gauze. Floor. Another door. Window. Floor. Desk. Radio. Radio? When did that get-?

His breath hitched. He wasn't rolling around in pain, though his eyes were still closed while he bit the inside of his cheek.

_Should have got the damn morphine._

Six knew that this was happening, because he skipped out on the drug. She was being a lot more gentler and slower than usual, trying not to hurt him.

_Dammit. Floor. Window. Desk. Damn morphine! Door. Railing. Paper. Why does she have to go so slow? Ceiling. Wall. Another door._

After about ten minutes of cursing out morphine, and all morphine by products, he was getting pretty light headed. He had tried to convince himself it was blood loss, but he had stopped bleeding a while ago, so that wasn't it. Her hands were starting to get to him.

Now his eyes were closed and the inside of his cheeks were now numb, from biting them so hard. He quickly realized, that if he kept his eyes closed for too long, all he'd be able to concentrate on were her soft, delicate, fragile-

_They're just hands! She's a doctor! Get used to it!_

He opened his eyes again, to look at anything. Desk. Floor. Table... Leg... Skirt...

Without really realizing it, he slowly looked up at her, drinking in her whole image. Hips. Waist. Chest. Hands. Those damn legs. Her beautiful face.

She hadn't even noticed, too absorbed in his wound. At least she wasn't angry anymore, instead she was just worried and concentrated on her work.

Her head tilted a little, leaving Six to stare at her neck. Slowly, he made his way back up to her perfect face. Her lips were parted and moved slowly, inaudibly mumbling to herself. She, unknowingly, licked her lips, causing him to bite his already numb cheek again, to keep from flinching. He moved back up to her eyes. Her deep, green, comforting,... forgiving eyes. Eyes that, for once, were not looking back.

There were many times he wished that she'd look away. This was one of the few, yet often, times that he wished they'd look back at him.

Holiday felt him, finally, relax. She was pretty much done with the dressing, but she didn't want to finish, because she knew he'd run away again. But, she did anyway.

She let her finger lightly run across his chest one more time before looking up and telling him 'it's over. You can leave. Don't run or you might trip'. Something witty like that.

Her mind went blank. He was looking at her again, like he did a few weeks ago. She faintly wondered if he always looked at her like that from behind those shades. Then, another thought flashed through her mind.

_He was telling the truth. Does he... remember?_

He had made no hint to it before. In fact, he even mentioned that the whole experience was kinda foggy.

All she could do was look back up at him, too stricken to do anything. Now that she was looking back at his face, they were only a few inches away. It would be nothing to lean in and...

Her eyes glanced down to his lips. That was all the incentive he needed to actually do this.

Before he even thought about it, he was kissing those lips that he had been dieing to taste since he had met her.

She gasped against his lips from surprise, but everything else quickly disappeared and she instantly opened her mouth to him. Out of instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss

Somehow, his hands had wound under her coat and found her ribs, pressing her body against him.

He knew that he should stop, that he should make up some awkward excuse that she wasn't going to buy anyway and leave, but he just couldn't. He needed her. In more ways than the one going on now. She was... she was everything. The only person in that place that held on to their heart and humanity. The only person that really cared about anything. The only person that would look at him like that and know that he couldn't return it. Beautiful, loving, most of all forgiving. No matter what horrible thing he had to do, she had always seemed to forgive him. He had never wanted her to hate him, ever. He loved her from the moment he first saw her, and it killed him inside.

Now, he finally had her and he just couldn't let go.

Though, air was a necessity.

He quickly broke away, with every intention to go straight back, but before he knew it, it was already out of his mouth.

"I love you."

They opened their eyes, both breathing heavily and looked at each other. That took a second to sink in.

Amazingly, he gained his composure first, "What?"

"I said," she repeated, "I love you."

He blinked.

She continued, between breaths, "but I- I think you were- you were saying- What did you say?"

He blinked again and managed to whisper, "I love you."

"Oh," she said, nodding, "I thought that's what you said."

They both blinked.

He thought about leaving, just avoid her for a few days, or just tell her that this would never work.

That thought was quickly dismissed. Yes, there would be some sneaking, but he was 'agro-nanny ninja' after all. He would probably have to bribe, or better yet, threaten, a few people if someone would ever catch on. He'd have to be more careful in fights, so he could get back to her and not make her worry so much. Six would make this work.

Any second now, she knew he would mumble something about 'no' and promptly leave. Even now, she could see his eyes thinking of, most likely, an escape plan. She was so close to unwrapping her arms from around his neck and just letting him go.

"You're beautiful," he said, completely catching her off-guard.

"Wha-," she was cut-off by his lips against hers, softer this time and slower.

She sighed against his kiss.

When he broke away again, she looked at him. She automatically knew what he was thinking, given the small smile he had. Her hand rested against his face, fingers moving against his skin. She must have been smiling too, because she suddenly broke out in a soft laugh. He actually wanted to make this work.

Holiday leaned forward and kissed him again.

**o0o**

**Yum.**

**This chapter was kinda bi-polar lol. At first we're angry then we're romantic. Just so cute.**

**A tiny, small nod to Breakeven in there. hehe Can you find it?**

**This is the last chap to this fic thingy, btw. Sorry folks.**

**Oh & yeah, Rex is fine. Lol.**

**R&R**


End file.
